This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This project seeks to track the movements of the Zebrafish endodermal cells during gastrulation. Video imaging with take place over a 6 hour time frame, and endodermal cells will be visualized using GFP. Videos will then be analyzed for the speed, polarity and migration of cells over the course of this time frame.